Broken glass and shattered dreams
by Alice In Transylvania
Summary: About a girl who Inuyashas known for a long time but hasn't told anyone. I originally wrote this for a Language Arts project.
1. Default Chapter

Broken Glass and shattered dreams

By: Almighty Mistress of Everything and Anything

**Note from the author: This is a fan fiction, meaning that some of the characters and items are not of my own imagination. Oh, and if you're one of my friends reading this, don't ask how Inuyasha learned to drive (Hopefully I didn't teach him… Friends: Shudder at the thought me: Aww, c'mon, I wouldn't be that bad… Friends: make the sign against evil & back away slowly me: death glare) Oh, and I got the poem(s)/song(s) from a (some) website(s).**

Chapter 1.

Selene slammed the door to her room, hot tears searing her cheeks. She picked up the first thing she could grab and hurled it at her checkered wall. She realized it was her precious glass vase. "Oh no…" she whispered, picking up the shards as if they'd break at her touch. She wiped her eyes on her sweater sleeve and slumped on her bed in her new room in a house in which she didn't belong or want to have anything to do with. Some of the thin, sharp glass cut into her hands, but she just kept staring at them, thinking that maybe if she stared at them long enough, they'd mend themselves into their original form. There was a knock at her door. "Go away." she mumbled. A guy walked in anyway, leaving her door open. He stared at her hands. "What happened?" He asked. "I… threw this vase at my wall…." She replied. "What did Inuyasha say to you?" The young man asked. "He… he didn't say anything…" she answered. "Then why, when you got here, did you storm up to your room, almost rip the door from the wall, slam it and throw a vase?" he asked. "And since Inuyasha was outside with Kagome, he must have said or done something to upset you. I know him. What did he do?" He asked. The girls' soft amber eyes scanned the shards of her vase and looked deep in thought. "Never mind… It's nothing…" she said and he nodded and left her to her thoughts. Finally, she walked out of her room to throw the glass away. The mansion was really pretty, in a castle and at the same time Victorian sort of way. There were a lot of dark red and gold colors, velvet, and some stone walls. She liked her room the best, though. She liked the gothic look to it. The black rose lace canopy over her fluffy-soft bed, the black carpet, the checkered walls, the cool yet creepy mirror, everything. She finally reached the bottom of the spiral staircase that led to the kitchen, where the garbage was. She walked to where it was, took one last glance at the shards, but before she could throw them away, Inuyasha called her name. She turned to look at him, but said nothing. "Selly (Short for Selene, she's named after the Greek goddess of the moon), don't throw that away. I think I know someone who can fix it." She looked up at him, a little hopeful, but she still didn't speak. "Come on. Let's go." He said, pulling her out the door with her stuttering and protesting the whole way. Finally, he picked her up and carried the angry girl to his car like you would a baby or a child, put her in the passenger seat, buckled her seat belt, and shut the door. He got in the drivers side and turned on the car. He let the heater run for a while since it was fall, snowy, and freezing. Selene slumped in her seat and started sulking, still holding the glass shards. Inuyasha turned on the radio to a rock station that Inuyasha and Selene both liked, though he didn't know it. A song came on, 'fall to Pieces' by velvet revolver. It's a love song about this guy who misses an ex girlfriend so bad, he starts to have break downs. She shut the radio off. "Hey, I like that song." Inuyasha said. He had been singing to the lyrics. "Too bad, I don't." She said. Those were the first words she had said to him since she arrived, and Inuyasha had hoped she'd have been a little nicer to him for saving her butt. She had been living in a Hotel without any money for months, when Inuyasha found an article in the news paper about her looking for a job. He had felt sorry for her, so he, Miroku (the guy who talked to Selene earlier), Sango (Miroku's girlfriend), and Kagome (Inuyasha's girlfriend. But not for long… Heh heh heh…) had agreed to let her stay, since they all lived in a mansion and had plenty of room still, and since Inuyasha had known her since they were six, exactly sixty years in 7 days, on Halloween. Oh, but neither Inuyasha nor Selene looked sixty seven, they looked still seventeen. Selene bowed her head a little and some of her coal black hair fell into her eyes. Inuyasha had a feeling (that he hoped was incorrect) about why she was shunning him and why she didn't like the song, because she was an artist, and could recognize talent of most any kind of art (except square dancing music and rap), and he knew even though he didn't have an eye for talent, that they were good. They (Inuyasha and Selene) hadn't always been so distant from each other, they had been best of friends… once upon a time. They had been so close once, they could finish each others thoughts, feel when one was in danger or hurt, and they both had beautiful amber eyes. But now, Inuyasha didn't know this Goth girl sitting next to him. Sure, she had always been gothic, but now she was different. No, she had never been the type of Goth that worshiped Satan, and she didn't, but she just seemed a little sadder after that night…45 years ago…. Inuyasha jumped at the sound of the rock music now blaring from the radio. It was a song by Linkin Park, called 'Breaking the habit'. Selene was lip singing to it. Inuyasha liked the song a lot, but he didn't lip sing to it like Selene, for fear of having an awkward moment. Inuyasha parked the car in front of a pottery store and shut off his car. Him and Selene got out of the car and peeked inside the store. There was an old woman working a potter's wheel. The store was a bit old fashioned, but still cozy. The old lady didn't look very old, only about in her 50's, but Selene knew better. She didn't have many wrinkles, or grey hairs, but she had that look in her eyes, like she knew things… mysteries of life that you could only learn by living long. "Freya (Named after the Norse Hey, it's what the dictionary said Goddess of love and beauty), can you help us?" Inuyasha asked the woman. Freya stopped the potter's wheel and looked deep in thought; she was looking down, and seemed to be staring at nothing inarticulate. "Hmm… maybe, what is it that you need?" Freya asked. Inuyasha nodded toward Selene. "Can you mend her vase? She accidentally broke it." Inuyasha answered. "May I?" Freya asked, now standing, her hand outstretched to the shattered vase. Selene handed it to her. She looked it over for a minuet, and set it on a desk she had sitting by her potter's wheel. "Come pick it up in exactly three days. I'll have it done by then." Freya said. Selene and Inuyasha left without another word, and I can't say they enjoyed the silent ride home.

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his bed, having a nightmare yet not able to wake up. Finally, he shot up, in a cold sweat. He panted for a second, and then sighed in relief. He looked over at his alarm clock; 1:00am. He made a noise that sounded like a growl and a sigh at the same time. He threw his covers off and stumbled down the stairs in his boxers. He started to walk towards the cupboards, but he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. He turned and looked into the living room. It was a nice place, the stone fireplace was lit, it had a cozy red chair, a big window out looking their snowy yard with red velvet curtains pulled over it, candles instead of lights, and Selene (now) sitting on the couch, eating those chocolate some of the Chex things. He shook his head and wrapped the blanket tightly around him. It was weird that she was being nice to him now, and not earlier. It was silent for a long time. "You enrolled in the high-school here, right?" Inuyasha asked. Selene nodded. "I don't think we'll have to attend it for a while, though. It may not be as snowy as it has been, but the roads are icy. I don't think the busses will be driving." Selene said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, and it was quiet again. Selene was shivering in her black Gothic Hello Kitty print pajamas, and she took another sip of hot chocolate. Inuyasha offered her some of the blanket. She stared at him; she really didn't want to get that close to him. He rolled his eyes. "Well it's better than freezing off your!" (Announcer news guy: We interrupt this program to bring you a short message from the author. Me sitting at a news caster people's desk: Inuyasha has a bit of a… potty mouth…and, well… tends to curse a bit. When this happens, I'll do my crazy people dance! I stand up and start dancing like an idiot, camera's turn away Me: HEY! You look at me when I'm dancin' here! TV fuzzy screen thing Announcer guy: Now back to your usual program) Inuyasha said, almost reading her mind. She looked down and then got into the blanket with him. They both held each sides of the blanket closed, and sat in yet another long silence. They heard someone walking down the stairs. They both turned their heads at the same time. Miroku stared at the two oddly. "We're cold and this is the only blanket, alright?" Inuyasha snapped. Miroku nodded sleepily, micro waved a hot pocket, and sat down next to Selene to wait for his hot pocket. Selene was trying hard not to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. Miroku left after his hot pocket got out of the microwave, and Selene was out in minuets.

Selene woke up to the sunlight shining through the big window. Her head rested against the arm of the couch and her blanket was covering her. Her glass of hot chocolate was sitting on the table next to her, along with the chex things. Selene looked over at the window to see who had opened it. She caught a glimpse of Inuyasha disappear up the stairs. She sat up, stretched and yawned, and folded up her blanket and went up to change upstairs. She opened her closet and to pick out her outfit. Practically her whole outfit was black and red. She scanned her clothes until she found something decent. She went into the bathroom to change and take a shower, but when she got into the bathroom, she had to gasp. There was a huge bath tub; it had jets and the whole nine yards! She decided to take a bath instead. As she let the water fill up, she put in a whole bunch of scented herb stuff, bubbles, and she set out an awesome, expensive brand shampoo and conditioner to use. She relaxed and got into the tub.

Selene walked out of the bathroom, long, wavy-ended, light, wispy hair flowing, and her in her baggy Gothic Hello kitty studded sweater and chained pants. She headed down stairs to go out for a walk. By the door she got on some combat boots able to hold up in snow. She slipped into a gothic coat and went outside. She looked around at the whiteness surrounding her, and inhaled the cold scent of 5:00am on a winter morning (even though its fall, it smells like winter). Selene looked up at creasant the moon that was setting (Does the moon set?). Tomorrow would be a new moon. Heh, Inuyasha's human night, she thought. She wondered if he'd show more emotions towards her around her. She started to walk down the street, when Miroku called her name. She turned around and looked at him, and by the way he was dressed, he was planning on walking with her. She faintly remembered Sango telling her something about Miroku that was important, but it had slipped her mind. "Hey. Can I walk with you?" Miroku asked. "Oh, um… sure." Selene said. They walked in silence for a long time, until Miroku finally broke the silence. "So, Inuyasha said he knew you. What happened between you guys? You seem to hate each other." Miroku said. "Oh… it's nothing… we just… grew apart, I guess." Selene said. But Miroku knew different, he could tell it was something serious by the hurt look in her eyes. Miroku smiled. "Last night you fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was so desperate not to wake you, and he gave you the couch and slept on the floor." Selene looked down. "Really?" She asked. She remembered how selfish he used to be. She smiled as memories of their old fights about his selfishness came flooding back to her. "Is he still a selfish jerk?" She asked, not smiling anymore. Miroku laughed. "Yeah, but he'd do anything for the ones he cares about. What was he like when you knew him?" Miroku asked. "Hmph, he was selfish, argumentative, he sulked a lot, blushed easily, acted tough, a total show-off, but still probably the nicest, most loyal guy out there. He was really shy, too, even though he'll never admit it." Selene answered, and was all-of-a-sudden a lot more talkative then she had been in… well, a long time. "Yup, that's our Inuyasha. So, how long had you known him?" Miroku asked. Selene looked down. "Well… since we were six, sixty years on Halloween…" Selene answered. "Oh. That's a long time…" Miroku said. "Yeah, but he saved my butt more than once." Selene replied. "Neither of us would be alive if we hadn't met." Selene said. Miroku smiled. "So, may I ask what happened between you? Inuyasha seemed pretty sad when he talked about you." Miroku said. Selene looked down. I don't really want to talk about it." She said, and then turned to walk back. Miroku sighed, but continued his walk.

Selene walked into the door to their house, accidentally barging in on Inuyasha and Kagome kissing (I ain't gonna go into much detail here. Juss go with da' flow). They blushed and pulled away from each other. Selene didn't have a glare on her face nor did she narrow her eyes, but it was pretty obvious that she was… Angry by her almost thrusting her foot through the floor with each step she took. She slammed the door to her room and pounded her fist on her mirror. She felt something cold and icy, and when she looked up, her fist was through the mirror. No, she didn't break it, the mirror sucked her in. The part around her fist became rippley, and she couldn't see reflection of anything in the mirror. She struggled to pull free, but the more she did, it seemed, that more of her got pulled in. More than half of her body was inside the mirror before she really panicked. "INUYASHA!" She screamed, and then everything went black.

End Chapter one 


	2. Broken glass and shattered dreams Ch 2

Chapter 2.

Selene stared at the odd place she was in. She looked around at the demented black walls, everything looked so twisted. Finally, her eyes met someone who… well, looked just like her. She was more Goth'd up than she was. "W-where am I?" Selene asked. The girl looked at her. "In your mind." She said simply. She looked at the melancholy place and couldn't believe that this was her mind. "How… did I get here? Where's my body?" Selene asked. The girl looked at her. She looked really sad. She had cuts on her arms and was the saddest person Selene had ever seen. "You're body… when you can get out of here; you'll get your body back." The girl said. Her voice was smooth and silky, and very depressed. Her eyes were an amazing color of blue. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" The girl made a pathetic attempt of a smile. "I _am _you. We _all_ are." She said, and other people… more versions of herself appeared from behind the depressed her. There were 7 her's in all, and she realized they must be her different emotions. She laid her eyes on a punk girl; Anger. Then she saw herself with big eyes and dresses in a frilly yet old-fashioned dress; kindness. The next one was laying on a velvet bed, the only thing in her mind that didn't looked gothic. It actually looked sacred. The girl's eyes were shut, but she knew that she must be happiness. The depressed her must have known her thoughts. "You haven't felt happy for 45 years." Her sadness said. She looked down, and then saw 3 more of her emotions. One looked determined in finishing a poem, and she knew it was her love and creativity. Another one was cowering in a corner, her fear. And the last one looked brave and strong and independent, but she could tell she was quickly fading away; her faith. Selene bowed her head. Her mind even scared her. For the first time in years tears on sadness threatened to fall. She closed her eyes and narrowed her eyebrows, getting a hold of herself. Then, she saw another mirror. It looked totally mutilated and shattered, even bent. _This must be how to get back_, she thought. She walked up and put her hand on the mirror.

Inuyasha flew up the stairs at Selenes blood-curdling scream. He almost tore the door down, and found Selenes body lying down in front of the creepy mirror. He slowly walked up and put a hand on Selenes shoulder. He shook her, but her skin felt like ice. His eyes widened. _She's not… dead…_, he thought. _She can't be dead_. He turned and looked into the mirror. He gasped and saw not Selene's room, but a demented, mutilated, gothic, and just plain freaky place. He saw many versions of Selene, but they were far away. Except for one, whose hand was on the mirror, her face mortified. Could she see him? Just then Miroku came into the room. He looked at both Selene' and was perplexed. He looked down at Inuyasha holding the lifeless, not-stuck-in-a-messed-up-mirror version of her and smiled. _Does he still care for her?_ He thought. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, his eyes pleading for his help. Miroku rolled his eyes. Why was he so smart? _Inuyasha__ gets away with everything because of his stupidity! _He complained in his thoughts, but kneeled over Selene. "Maybe if I…" he started to reach for her ass, but Inuyasha punched him. "She could be _dead_, you idiot!" He exclaimed, and then looked down. His word startled him. They meant that part of him believed her to be dead. Dead. He hated death. He hated loosing the people closest to him. First his mother, then Kikiyo, and now Selene. He tried to imagine what he would be like knowing Selene was dead, but he couldn't bear it. He closed his eyes and tried to shake the thought from is mind. He opened his eyes and noticed Selene wearing the necklace he had given her when they were 13. He smiled, and then noticed it glowing. _It's glowing? Has it… done that before? I wonder what it means… _Inuyasha thought. Miroku noticed it, too. "I never noticed that necklace before." He said. Inuyasha looked at him weird and then asked "What should we do? Why is her figure in that mirror? What the _hell _is going on?" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku looked at the mirror, deep in thought, and then sighed. "I don't know. This mansion used to be the castle of someone with _some_ money long ago. Maybe there's a book about its history in the library." He suggested. Inuyasha made a face. "I'm not leaving her in here or that damn mirror or wherever the hell she is! Something could happen to her. We let her stay here so she'd be safe. Being wherever she is _ain't_ safe! It's anything _but _safe." Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku smirked. _So he does care about her. He's denied it every time I've asked, but maybe he doesn't realize it. Maybe he just figured it out. Maybe he always knew. I wonder…_ Miroku thought. "Why the hell are you smiling! What if she _dies_! It'll be all our fault 'cause we stood around smiling when she was diein'!" He snapped. Miroku sighed and shook his head. He hadn't been his old self for years, and he had forgotten how annoying he could be. "Well, lets get her out of here and in another room, so she can lie down. You can watch over her, but I'm going to the library." Miroku said, walking away. "You ain't gonna find anything!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He sighed and looked down at Selene. He finally picked her up and carried her to his room and set her on his bed. He brought a chair from a desk in his room and sat down. He glared down at her. _What the hell did she get herself into _this_ time? I wonder if she's ok… wherever she is._ Inuyasha thought. In the next 2 hours that seemed to him only minuets, Miroku came home. Inuyasha heard a knock on his door. "Yeah?" He asked, which was his way of saying 'Come in'. Miroku came in, sitting on the end of his bed, and set a book in front of him. There were a few pieces of notebook paper sticking out of the book, which Miroku had scribbled on. He turned the book to a page with a picture of the mirror on it. It was the exact mirror that was in Selenes room. "According to this book, Selenes room was the room on the first owner of this house. He bought that mirror from a so-called fortune teller in the early 1800's. The fortune teller had said the mirror was cursed. He kept the room in his attic, and one day he went up there, and was never seen again." Miroku said. "So we're never going to see Selene again?" Inuyasha asked, obviously frustrated. "Well, I don't know. Maybe you can get into the mirror and get her out." Miroku said. He looked back at the book and read a little more.


End file.
